


Camp camp request!

by Catsloveable



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsloveable/pseuds/Catsloveable
Summary: whoever wants to request any camp camp shit im here to write for you,ill do anything but Maxvid or any other pedo ships or smut





	1. Chapter 1

  * please send any request and i will write them,unless



 

  * its maxvid
  * any pedo ships
  * smut of any kind
  * or abusive ships



things im more willing to do

  * Dadvid
  * Gwom
  * PresMax
  * Dandad
  * Jasdad
  * Crossovers



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets adopted

Gwen was starting to get worried,Max hasn't talked ever since he got there,it was worrying,David was in the hall talking to the CPS worker about Max's case,Max has been sitting and looking down at his shoes,not saying a word,not even a smartass comment, Some how David was a Foster parent and wanted to take Max home,putting on the impression that they were Married, At least her moms wedding rings finally become useful for once. "Hey kid,you,uh want some water?" Gwen was trying to get the kid to even say something,however all of her efforts were in vain, "You,uh, want a hug,maybe?" Her arms streched out for Max, hopefully he would jump in them and say something,right? Nope,he stayed still.

You must be wondering how did this happen?

Well very simple really.

Someone called David from the police station,Max ran away from home,his parents weren't coming and he didn't say a word when he was picked up,well,all he said was David's phone number,So the police called him,and like that they came straight away.

"Come on kid,you're killing me." Gwen's Gwens anxiety was getting the best of her, suddenly David walked in "Alrighty! Max get your things, you're coming home with us!" Max lifted up his head in shock,there was something Gwen never seen in the boys eyes,hope,hope was in Max's eyes,then Gwen was filled with hope.

After all,Hope was all they had now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki going to prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at school so sorry if it's short.

 

Max tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Nikki to come through the door,David dropped him off a couple of hours ago,not wanting to be seen with David of course, Max tugged on the fushia tie untill he heard the doors opened, he seen Nikki in a Fushia dress that goes down to her knees and her hair flat iron,Max got the corsage out of his pocket and walked over to her and slid it on her wrist “I fucking hate heals,like,they're so pinchy.” Nikki groaned as she complained,Max held his tongue,he was also about to complain untill he heard Jaspers advise “Try not to complain kid,its gonna be worth it in the long run.” so,he grunted, Nikki reached in for a hug and he didn't gave the hug back, “Hug Me!!!!” Now he had to run,”Max!!!! You know I can't run in heals-Wait I can! Come here Maxy!” The rest of the night was uneventful,untill David came and picked him up, “Holy shit Max! David is your dad?!” Nikki brusted out in laughter as Max quickly got in the car and kept on repeating “drive”


	4. DONT SHOOT ME

Okay you almost be wondering where I went  
So don't shoot me 'cause I'm going to tell you  
My school my counselor lied to my mother and I haven't been able to be on the internet since, however she lets me watch YouTube and Netflix so that's the only way I've been able to do this, I've also been talking to my internet dad and I guess internet mom? Anyways until I'm actually allowed to come back on here, I won't be able to update please forgive me once I'm only allowed to come back here then all chapters will be put up please forgive me


End file.
